


Подари мне счастье

by notallanpoe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallanpoe/pseuds/notallanpoe
Summary: Расскажи ещё раз, почему я должен верить в Рождество.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Подари мне счастье

**Author's Note:**

> 28.12.18.: написано.  
> 09.01.21.: отредактировано.
> 
> Star — LOONA.

На улице стоял приятный запах выпечки, и только лёгкий морозец и повисший в воздухе снежок напоминал, что месяц декабрь уже почти подходил к концу. Отовсюду доносился звон колокольчиков и детский смех. Шумный город Токио вместе со своими жителями был в торжественном преддверии Рождества. Да и Хайсе тоже. Ведь, чем он хуже других? Правильно, абсолютно ничем.

Сасаки любил всю эту праздничную суету: дух рождества просыпался в нём слишком рано, ещё в ноябре, и точно так же весьма долго никак не угасал. Он просто обожал это особое ощущение уюта, заставляющее надёжнее спрятать в любимом шарфике от атак холодного ветра уже покрасневший нос, что и в таких условиях каким-то чудным образом вечно умудряется учуять пряный запах корицы, доносящийся отовсюду именно в это волшебное время.

Даже медленно прогуливаясь по улице по пути домой, парень не мог не остановиться возле ярких витрин разных кафе и магазинов, рассматривая каждый их миллиметр, — пройти мимо красивых украшений было явно выше его сил.

Напевая про себя разные праздничные мелодии, Хайсе с кучей пакетов в руках еле дошёл к себе. Легко дёрнув за ручку незапертой двери, он, тяжело дыша, завалился внутрь. Родное гнёздышко вмиг поприветствовало его окружающим со всех сторон теплом и… _запашком чего-то сгоревшего до тла._

Спешно отбросив верхнюю одежду в сторону и оставив все пакеты в прихожей, Сасаки с максимальной скоростью помчался на кухню, откуда, собственно, доносился тревожный запах. Оказалось, в духовке сгорел до угольков яблочный пирог, который он с невероятным доверием оставил под опекой великого Белого Бога Смерти, понадеявшись уж на того в таком нелёгком деле как выпечка.

Тяжело вздохнув и закинув кухонное полотенце себе на плечо после успешной ликвидации последствий не совсем приятного происшествия, Хайсе двинулся в сторону гостиной, где обычно обитал Кишо.

— Арима-сан! Я же просил… — воскликнул, только переступив порог помещения, юноша и дёрнулся, сразу же прикрыв рот ладонью, когда увидел Кишо спящего на диване с открытой книгой в руках. Хайсе очень, очень и очень не любил будить его в такие моменты и, если ему всё-таки удавалось принести хоть малейшую долю беспокойства, чувствовал себя слишком виноватым. Для него было некой редкостью увидеть когда-либо настолько спокойного Ариму, который, после очередной попытки морально отдохнуть, валился в крепкий сон от невыносимой усталости, так и не дочитав страницу. Сасаки понимал, насколько сильно иногда выматывала работа и весь связанный с ней хаос, и не хотел доставлять ещё больше хлопот.

Убедившись, что Кишо не проснулся, и прошептав со вздохом слова извинений, он развернулся и ушёл обратно на кухню, по дороге забрав брошенные на произвол судьбы пакеты и выложил на стол их содержимое, после чего сразу же взялся за работу.

Для него лично, Рождество было не просто очередной датой в календаре, которую не каждый даже отмечает в силу своей веры и религии, а тем днём, когда сбывались мечты. И он в это искренне верил, будто наивное дитя. Хотя Хайсе этим самым маленьким ребёнком, у которого с лица почти никогда не спадала до невозможности милая улыбка, и был.

Ему нравилось иногда, соблюдая все законы приличия, культурно пошалить: однажды в таком порыве, радуясь первому снегу, он чуть не утопился в снежном сугробе… ну и вытаскивал его оттуда никто иной, как тот самый Бог, ещё и в придачу спокойно приговаривая, мол, не годится уже взрослому парню так себя вести. Правда легко догадаться, что Сасаки совсем его не слушал — лишь удобно устроился у него на руках и рассматривал каждую черту лица, будто никогда вообще не был к нему так близко.

Хайсе любил вспоминать такие нелепые ситуации, иногда краснея от своих же глупых поступков или наоборот смеясь. Приятно было осознавать сам факт того, что ему _есть что вспомнить и есть о ком думать_. Ведь всё сознание было так предательски затуманено одним единственным — _«Арима Кишо»_ , — которое хотелось нежно шептать и кричать во весь голос одновременно, и просто бесконечно повторять каждый божий день без перерыва на вдох или выдох. Всё самое искреннее в его жизни помещалось только в двух словах — имени и фамилии. И этого, если честно, ему вполне хватало.

Мечтательно вздохнув и поправив свой любимый голубой фартук, Сасаки закончил нарезать уже второй салат и принялся делать закуски. Ему нравилось готовить, хоть он прекрасно понимал, что попробовать ни единого кусочка сам не сможет. Он просто обожал сам процесс готовки и вкладывал в него всю свою душу, из-за чего, собственно, попытки отнять у него возможность возиться на кухне, сколько вздумается, были равны удару ложкой по лбу. И хорошо, что не сковородкой, которая у него под рукой была значительно чаще.

Он действительно обожал куховарить, и наблюдать за тем, как плоды его труда кто-то пробовал на вкус, любил не меньше. Да и догадаться кто именно зачастую был этим счастливчиком являлось задачей не из сложных. Но Арима не жаловался и даже наоборот, улыбался, когда парень в очередной раз ставил ему под нос тарелку чего-то свежеприготовленного и садился напротив, наблюдая за тем, как Кишо ест. Это просто не могло не вызвать улыбку. Особенно те искорки радости в глазах Хайсе, когда он в очередной раз слышал, что получилось очень вкусно.

Громко чихнув и усмехнувшись, Сасаки принялся мыть посуду. Вновь тихо напевая какую-то песенку, чтобы разбавить скучный звук льющейся воды, и пританцовывая на месте, он увлёкся и, протирая до скрипа одну тарелку за другой, даже не заметил, как в раковине не осталось совсем ничего, и на кухню следом, устало зевнув и потянувшись, зашёл Арима. Не особо долго думая, тот обнял весёлого Хайсе за талию со спины и ткнулся носом ему в плечо, вдыхая впитавшийся в чужую домашнюю футболку запах кофе, от чего её хозяин слегка дрогнул.

— Арима-сан? — почти шепотом произнёс юноша и выключил воду, которая уже начала надоедать своим шумом. — Может ещё немного отдохнёте? Вы же вчера всю ночь работали.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Кишо и оставил лёгкий поцелуй у того на шее. — Тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— А? Нет, я уже со всем справился. Остались только мелочи, — Сасаки кивнул пару раз в ответ, скорее убеждая в этом себя самого, попутно выстраивая дальнейший план действий на этот вечер, и посмотрел в окно, где опять одна за другой кружились в своём холодном танце снежинки. — Только кофе заварить.

— Хорошо, — с лёгкой улыбкой на лице вздохнул мужчина и присел за стол, потирая заспанные глаза. — Надеюсь, ты не приготовил так много, как на прошлое Рождество?

— Возможно, — выронив нервный смешок, неловко почесал затылок Хайсе и одним ловким движением поставил чайник на плиту, после сразу же потянувшись за кофемолкой к нужной полке, где в свою очередь можно было запросто потеряться среди кучи баночек с различными специями и пряностями.

— Ты ведь только кофе опять пить будешь, — произнёс Арима, наблюдая за каждым чужим действием. — Какой смысл столько всего готовить?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами парень, достав таки злосчастную кофемолку, и повернул голову в сторону Кишо. — Мне просто нравится это делать. И вас порадовать тоже хочется, Арима-сан.

Тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как смиренно выдохнуть.

Если честно, старший не очень-то и переживал по поводу праздника. Для него это была просто очередная дата в календаре, обычный выходной день — ничего особенного. Но только не для Сасаки, который постоянно с непреодолимым упорством заставлял его оглянуться и поверить хотя бы немного в совсем другое значение этого слова. И он верил, только потому что верил Хайсе. Кишо нравилось видеть вновь и вновь лучезарную улыбку на его лице, слышать звонкий смех и просто чувствовать насколько он счастлив.

Никогда Арима не просил ни капли благосклонности у высших сил и всего добивался своими стараниями, ведь он сам себе божество, но всё же… был безмерно благодарен судьбе за такое чудо, как _Сасаки Хайсе_ , что с каждым новым днём заставляло его верить сильнее и идти дальше, а не просто тонуть в рабочей рутине, постоянно выжимая из себя ожидаемый максимум. Маленькое солнце, которое всегда столь самозабвенно освещало ему путь. И не любить его было просто невозможно.

— Уже семь вечера, — произнёс тот, зацепившись взглядом за стрелки на часах, пока Арима тонул в своих размышлениях. — Скоро будем садиться ужинать.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кишо, в тот же миг проснувшись от ударившего в нос, прямо по рецепторам, роскошного запаха свежеприготовленного кофе. Хайсе сунул ему в руки чашку горячего напитка и вновь оставил сидеть без дела, а сам не спеша начал накрывать на стол.

Уже через минут пять-шесть все блюда стояли на своих местах и, краем глаза только посмотрев на их изобилие, можно было потеряться. Арима легонько дёрнул увлечённого Сасаки за рукав, и на лице у того опять появилась неловкая улыбка.

— Хайсе, я благодарен тебе за такую заботу, безмерно благодарен, но… — сказал он, снова окинув взглядом обеденный стол, и сделал небольшой глоток своего кофе, — по-твоему, я смогу это всё съесть?

— Простите, Арима-сан, — усмехнувшись, ответил парень и закинул кухонное полотенце себе на плечо, вытерев об него руки. — Всегда я слишком увлекаюсь.

— Зато голодная смерть мне с такой хозяйкой, как ты, точно не грозит, — спрятав совсем тихий смех в уголках губ, заметил Кишо и поднял взор своих глаз на Хайсе, щёки которого в ту же секунду налились краской.

Сасаки промолчал, лишь потерев мочку уха, словно успел обжечься, и опережая любые вопросы, сел напротив, втупившись в чужую всё ещё идеально чистую и пустую тарелку, будто мягко и совсем незаметно намекая, что уже пора бы поужинать и пойти снова отдыхать. Читать книгу, например, вздремнуть или просто сидеть и наслаждаться тишиной. Глухой тишиной. Прямо, как сейчас.

Вздохнув, Арима наконец принялся за еду, хоть и не успел особо проголодаться с того самого момента, как кое-кто накормил его свежими яблоками и оставшимся вареньем, перед тем как бросить его наедине с запекающимся пирогом, отношения с которым, как можно было уже понять из произошедшего ранее, у них не сложились совсем. А всё потому, что в первую очередь его волновал не выгоревший до тла пирог, а сам Хайсе собственной персоной, что, вроде бы, не особо сильно расстроился потерей одного из десятка блюд и сейчас терпеливо ожидал пока Кишо отведает что-то другое.

И ему не было сложно попробовать ещё: он не мог отказать себе в этом, ведь… любил не сам вкус еды, который, стоит признать, каждый раз немало удивлял, а того, кто своими руками делал из неё не просто что-то съестное, а маленький домашний шедевр, пускай и не всегда получалось. Именно Сасаки Хайсе, который одним своим видом показывал, насколько сильно любит в ответ и что готов ради этого чувства отдать. Даже просто молчаливо сидя совсем рядом и наблюдая с тенью улыбки за тем как палочки для еды подносят к чужим губам очередной кусочек мяса. Только взгляд его в этот миг чего стоил — столь трепетный, с искорками восторга на дне зрачков.

Кишо не переставал удивляться тому, насколько искренним и открытым он мог только быть, в то же время сохраняя в себе самое хрупкое и ранимое, что его рассудок решил стереть, дав ему шанс на что-то новое, совсем непохожее на вонзившиеся глубоко в кожу осколки фантомного прошлого, которые так и хочетелось выцарапать вместе с глазами. Что-то такое же родное как аромат кофейных зёрен и страниц новых, только-только напечатанных книг. Как желание быть рядом и превращать каждый праздник в настоящее чудо, заставлять мечты сбываться…

— _Хайсе…_ — вдруг совсем тихо позвал Арима, отставив тарелку в сторону, и придвинулся к нему чуть ближе.

— Да? — спокойно отозвался тот, вырвавшись из плена собственных размышлений, да ответа на свой краткий вопрос уже не услышал. Упёршись одной рукой в столешницу и привстав со своего места, Кишо втянул юношу в первый поцелуй за этот день — ленивый, но вместе с тем до чёртиков трепетный.

Ему нравилось иногда вот так бессовестно красть у Хайсе ласку, всю его нежность. И выбирал он для этого крайне подходящие моменты, стоит признать. Как и сейчас.

Конечно же, еда, которую готовил Сасаки, была никак не самой худшей, но сравниться с ним самим она не могла. Смешно, но сравнивать то вообще, по правде говоря, его было не с чем. Эти бледные, чуть потрескавшиеся губы, на которых застыл привкус свежего кофе с корицей, невозможно было не любить и тем более променять на что-то другое.

Арима через силу оторвался от них, чтобы только глубоко вдохнуть и посмотреть в глаза, или же прямо в душу, находя в отблеске этих светло-серых омутов знакомый оттенок, пусть и смешанных, зато самых искренних чувств. И Бог Смерти в очередной раз убедился, что может целовать _восьмое чудо света._

— Подари мне счастье, — выдохнув комок горячего воздуха, неожиданно застрявшего в горле, так же внезапно произнёс Кишо.

— Как? — задал в свою очередь скорее риторический вопрос Хайсе, всматриваясь вглубь чужих зрачков, но в этот раз ответ долго ждать себя не заставил.

— Расскажи ещё раз, почему я должен верить в Рождество, — проговорил, словно заветное желание, Арима и на его лице появилась улыбка, ведь он на самом деле давно уже поверил. В своё маленькое чудо по имени Сасаки Хайсе.


End file.
